


A Pleasant Surprise

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny comes home to a pleasant surprise. Kyle/Butters, Kenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Kenny locks the door after him and groans, rolling his shoulders. It had been a hard day at work, it being flu-season and all. Which meant that a lot of people had called in, forcing Kenny to work a double shift. All he wanted right now was to strip down and curl up with Kyle for the rest of the night and _sleep_.

He yawns and grimaces when his jaw pops. He kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket on the couch before making his way to the bedroom. "Honey I'm home!"

Someone moans and he freezes. A sense of dread bubbles up in him, followed by a possessive rage. He throws open the door with a growl. "Who the fuck-" He cuts himself off, feeling his jaw go slack.

On the bed was Butters and Kyle. Kyle was on his back, one hand on Butters' ass and the other pressed against the back of his neck. Butters was sitting on Kyle's lap, forced to lean over him with his arms on both sides of Kyle's head. Kyle was grinding their hips together.

After a moment or two of being watched, Kyle pulls away from sticking his tongue down Butters' throat to look at Kenny. "Welcome home. Take a seat." He nods at the kitchen chair by the bed. Kenny sits, still staring slack-jawed.

Butters buries his face in Kyle's shoulder. Kenny frowns and studies them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Kyle smirks at him. "Its exactly what you think it is Ken." He squeezes Butters' ass and grins at his moan. "Do you remember what you told me the other night?" Kenny nods, still frowning. "Is this how you imagined it?" He slips a hand down to stoke Butters' bare thigh, pushing up his short dress a little more.

He shivers, watching Kyle's hand. Kyle smirks and returns to making out with the meek boy. He grinds against him again and slides his hand under Butters' dress to fondle his ass. He moans and grinds back, making Kyle grin and pull away.

He flips them over and presses a quick kiss to his lips before sitting up. He looks over at Kenny. "It took me hours to get him like this. I lost count how many times he came while we waited." He palms Butters' cock through his Hello Kitty panties. Butters whines and lifts his hips.

Kenny's mouth goes dry. Butters was on his bed, in a dress and panties, and acting like a slut. And Kyle was hovering over him, teasing him and showing him off like he was something to be bought. He swallows.

Kyle gets off the bed and walks over. He kisses Kenny, letting him taste the lip gloss he and Butters had put on earlier. He feels something slid around his wrist and groans. Kyle pulls back to tighten a belt around his other wrist and chair arm before stepping back and tilting his head. "Good and tight?" Kenny nods, licking his lips. He tugs off Kenny's belt before wrapping it around the back of the chair and around his waist. He wraps a tie around his mouth and ties it behind his head.

He rubs against Kenny's crotch, kisses his cheek, and returns to the bed. He flips Butters over and pushes him on his knees. He glances at Kenny and smacks Butters' ass before hooking a finger in his panties and pulling them off. He playfully tosses them at Kenny and smacks Butters' bare ass again. Butters grabs a pillow and cuddles it, gasping into the fabric.

Kyle spreads his cheeks and slowly pulls out a red vibrator. He clicks it off and sets it aside. "Is _this_ how you imagined it?" He pushes in, hissing at the tightness and scrunching up his nose. Butters whimpers and Kenny joins in, leaning closer as if it would allow him freedom. Kyle pauses for a few seconds then starts to thrust without mercy.

Butters yelps and pushes back into the thrusts. Kyle grips his hips and jerks him back, slamming into him. Butters starts to sob in pleasure and writhe under the Jewish boy. Kenny knew personally that Kyle was rather large and he writhes in his seat. His cock brushes against his pants and he groans. He repeats the actions and drops his head.

A smack echoes and his head snaps up. Kyle was sending him a look that made his squirm and keen lowly. "Watch us." He returns his attention to Butters, reaching under him to tease his nipples. Kenny continues to jerk in his seat, biting his lip at the friction against his cock but knowing that it wouldn't be enough to cum.

Kyle suddenly digs his nails into Butters' skin and sneers. His hips jerk and a moment later Butters cums with a whine. They pant for a moment then Kyle pulls back and steps off the bed. He tosses the belts restraining Kenny to the floor and waves a hand at Butters' limp body. "Enjoy."

Kenny glances at him before pushing down his pants and boxers and crawling on the bed. He wastes no time in lining up and pushing in. Kyle pets his hair and reaches down to pinch Butters' cock. He whines tiredly but rocks back into Kenny's thrusts anyway. It doesn't take long before Kenny is crying out and spilling into Butters. He slumps against his back and closes his eyes.

Kyle continues to pet his head even as Kenny's breathing became deep and even. Butters wiggles his hips. "Um Kyle-uh-Kenny's still uh.."

"I know." He eases them onto their sides, smiling when his lover sighs and cuddles against the boy he was still balls deep in. He pulls up the blankets and lays down beside them. "Get comfy, he gets _frisky_ after he wakes up."

Butters gasps and his eyes widen. He sputters. Kyle grins and ignores him, throwing an arm around both their waists and falling asleep.


End file.
